Too Easy
"Too Easy" is the second episode of SRorgs: Iceland. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Ice Slide All members of both tribes had to compete in the game Ice Slide. Scores: Upphaf - 2,178m Byrja - 1,873m (three non-submissions, one was a sit-out) Story Night 3 Going back to camp from tribal council, Fred is nervous that his position in the tribe isn’t the best. He wasn’t involved in much scheming before tribal council, but clearly the tribe must have talked about the vote since Paul was unanimously voted off. Day 4 Nico wakes up on Day 4 with a plan in mind. His alliance has been on a mission to find out who has the idol, and he has a plan that might help them out even if they can't pick the person with the idol. At Byrja, Chaz decides that Infi is too powerful both in control of their alliance and in control of the hidden immunity idol, so he decides that his plan will be to blindside Infi. Chaz starts this plan off by telling Griz and Platypus what they want to do, and he thinks it’s working perfectly. At Upphaf, Nico thinks that he’s already won the game, having made a fake alliance with Hey. He tries to make a similar deal with Fred, but Fred sees right through it. Fred decides that to turn things around he’s going to have to stir the pot and create as much chaos in the tribe as he can. Day 5 The tribes come together for their second immunity challenge. They play the game ice slide, and from Byrja there are three people who don’t compete even though they can only have one person sit out of the challenge. This ends up losing them the challenge and they have to go to tribal council the next day. Returning to camp, Byrja is dejected that they have lost immunity, and they realize that they should vote out the people who are inactive. Infi decides that the alliance’s target will have to be Turtle, because he and Platypus are the most inactive. However, Infi’s world is turned upside down when Griz reveals to him that Chaz is planning on blindsiding him at the next tribal council. Back at Byrja, Fred decides to put his plan into action and he starts telling everybody that Nico is making deals with the whole tribe. The first person he approaches is Windo. He tells Windo that Nico wants him gone because Nico thinks he has an idol. Windo is taken aback, but in the end he doesn’t believe Fred. Fred then goes to Hey and tries the same thing. Hey asks Windo about it, and Windo confirms what Fred is saying because Nico told Windo that’s what the plan was. Hey starts thinking about the possibility of turning on Nico and trying to vote him off. Day 6 Back at Byrja, tribal council is edging ever-closer. Chaz decides that they should wait until the next tribal council they go to before they vote off Infi, so the tribe will vote off Turtle first. Meanwhile, Infi isn’t going to wait for anything. He wants Chaz to be voted off right now. At tribal council tension is high between Chaz and Infi. Infi isn’t able to rally enough numbers to vote off Chaz, so Turtle is voted off 6 votes to 2 over Chaz. This eliminates the last fully inactive person from the game. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * Chaz becomes the first person in SRorgs: Iceland to receive votes and not be voted off at tribal council. * Fred had the most confessionals this episode, with 3. ** Edge, Eli, Griz, John, Mont, Platypus, Roodman, and Turtle all had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes